Błędy w animacji
Błędy w animacji to niezamierzone błędy w obrazie. Mogą one być niezauważane przez twórców, albo zauważone, tylko że twórcom nie chce się ich poprawiać. Poniższa lista zawiera jedynie błędy znane użytkownikom tej wiki, czy to zauważając je osobiście, czy też dowiadując się o nich od kogoś innego. Jeśli zauważyłeś jakiś błąd, którego nie ma tutaj, możesz go dodać. Podane momenty wystąpienie błędu należy traktować jako orientacyjne i mogą się one nieznacznie różnić w różnych wersjach filmów (wersja zdubbingowana jest odtwarzana z większą prędkością). Różnica wzrasta wraz ze zbliżaniem się do końca filmu, po godzinie osiągając prawie 2,5 minuty. Ponadto niektóre poniższe "błędy" mogą też wynikać jedynie z błędnej interpretacji użytkownika wiki. My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Od 0:00 do 7:00 *'01:13' – Twilight znika znaczek *'02:20' – Twilight ma skrzydła zwykłego pegaza, a na dodatek ma je wklejone na szyi. *'02:40' – Przy lustrze w sypialni Twilight nagle pojawiają się dwie książki *'02:57' - Skrzydła Twilight znowu mają dziwny kształt *'04:16' – Pod koniec piosenki tytułowej Twilight nie ma rogu *'07:00' – Rzęsy Luny znowu wyglądają nieprawidłowo EG Błąd, Twilight ze skrzydłami zwykłego pegaza na szyi..png|Twilight ze skrzydłami pegaza, na dodatek na szyi. EG Błąd, nagle pojawiające się książki..png|Nagle pojawiające się książki. Od 7:00 do 09:05 *'08:12' – Za piątką głównych bohaterek stoi Luna, a w 08:23 nagle znika *'08.58' – Celestia nie ma znaczka a na dodatek ma jedną przednią nogę grubszą od drugiej. *'09:01' – Spike ma dziwne oczy i Applejack ma dziwne włosy *'09:05' – Twilight ma źle uformowane włosy EG Błąd Księżniczki Celesti..png|Księżniczka Celestia ma nogi różnej grubości oraz nie ma znaczka. Od 09:05 do 15:00 *'14:33' – Na korytarzu znajdują się tylko Twilight, Sunset oraz Fluttershy: Po chwili pojawia się tam kolejna dziewczyna: Potem, gdy Twilight pochodzi do Sunset, pojawia się tam kolejny uczeń. Od 15:00 do 25:00 *'24:26' – Sunset nie dotknęła różowego balonu, a mimo to pękł on tak jak fioletowy. Od 25.00 do 55.00 *'51:08 '- Ręka Pinkie jest nad ręką Rainbow, lecz gdy swoją dłoń podaje Twilight, ręka Pinkie jest już pod ręką Rainbow. * 51:38- Spośród sukienek Rarity jest suknia Pinkie Pie, lecz bez znaczka. Gdy Pinkie ma ją na sobie sukienkę znaczki się pojawiają. EG Ręka Pinkie się teleportuje..png|Ręka Pinkie pod i nagle nad! Od 69:00 do 70:00 *'69:00' – Grzywa Luny nie faluje. *'69:11' – Złożone skrzydła Rainbow wyglądają jak skrzydła alikorna. EG Błąd, Rainbow ze skrzydłami alicorna..png|Rainbow ma skrzydła alicorna. Od 70:00 do 80:00 *'01:04:08' – Twilight nagle znikają ręce. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks *'Od 00:00 do 1:55' - Adagio Dazzle 3 razy "zmienia" opaskę we włosach zaczynając od fioletowej z krótkimi ćwiekami, przez fioletową ze złotymi, kończąc na fioletowej z długimi ćwiekami. *'01:05:44' – Sunset Shimmer nie ma nadruku na bluzce, jest tak aż do pokonania The Dazzlings. *'00:16:14' – Sunset ponownie gubi nadruk na bluzce. *'01:09:18' – Sunset Shimmer po raz kolejny gubi nadruk na bluzce. *'00:48:16' – Adagio nie ma żółtego pasemka we włosach. *'00:07:28' – Fluttershy ma naraz uszy kucyka oraz człowieka. *'01:04:16' – Applejack robi zeza. *'00:28:31' – Sweetie Belle nie ma nosa. * 00:07:23 – Rainbow Dash robi zeza. * 00:44:39 - Rainbow nie ma jednej tęczówki. * 00:49:35 - Scootaloo nie ma jednej ręki. * 00:06:32 - Applejack ma kawałek grzywki taki, jaki powinna mieć gdy jest hybrydą kucyka i człowieka, mimo że jeszcze nią nie jest. * 01:04:09 - Ogon Pinkie Pie lewituje w powietrzu (Nie jest połączony z jej włosami). * 00:42:48 - Twilight nie ma górnych rzęs. * 01:03:32 - Adagio ma naraz uszy człowieka i kucyka. * 00:36:17 - Za Maud Pie widoczny jest obraz, lecz już w 00:36:20 znika on. * 01:07:55 - Sonata przez ułamek sekundy swój rubin, mimo że ten przed chwilą się rozbił. Dodatkowo ma wtedy przy swojej spódniczce trzecią dłoń, lewitującą w powietrzu. * 01:07:55 - Sonata Dusk nie ma swojego krawata. * 01.10.44 - Fluttershy nie ma ucha kucyka, przedłużonych włosów oraz pasemek. * 01.02.28 - Adagio nie ma kilku żółtych pasemek. * 04:47 - Fluttershy znikają usta EG RR Błąd, Fluttershy z czterema uszami..png|Fluttershy ma dwie pary uszu. EG RR Błąd, Rainbow Dash robi zeza..png|Rainbow robi zeza. EG RR Błąd, Twilight bez górnych rzęs..png|Twilight bez górnych rzęs. EG RR Błąd, Adagio bez żółtych pasemek..png|Adagio bez żółtych pasemek. EG RR Błąd, Sunset bez nadruku na bluzce..png|Sunset Shimmer bez nadruku na bluzce. EG RR Błąd, Scootaloo bez jednej ręki..png|Scootaloo bez jednej ręki. EG RR Błąd, Adagio z uszami kucyka i człowieka..png|Adagio z uszami człowieka i kucyka. EG RR Błąd, Sonata z rubinem, którego już właściwie nie ma..png|Sonata z rubinem, który przed chwilą się rozbił, plus dłonią lewitującą w powietrzu przy spódniczce. Sonata bez krawata.JPG|Sonata nie ma swojego krawata. EG RR Błąd, obraz znikający po 3 sekundach..png|Obraz znikający w ciągu 3 sekund. EG RR Błąd, Fluttershy bez ucha kucyka..png|Fluttershy bez ucha kucyka, bez pasemek i długich włosów. EG RR Adagio bez żółtych pasemek..png|Adagio bez górnych, żółtych pasemek. Błąd w animacji - Adagio i opaska EG RR.PNG|Adagio zmieniająca co chwilę opaskę we włosach Animowane klipy promocyjne filmu My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Muzyka dla moich uszu *'01:18' – Czerwonowłosa dziewczyna jest na dworze, a sekundę później jest widoczna w kawiarni. Guitar Centered *'01:00' – Rainbow Dash zgubiła różowy kolor w spódniczce. EG RR Błąd, Rainbow bez różowego koloru w spódniczce.png|Rainbow zgubiła różowy kolor w spódniczce. Hampstocalypse Now *'01:01' – Rarity nie ma swojej zapinki we włosach. *'01:15' – Rarity znowu nie ma zapinki we włosach. * 01:58 - Fluttershy podczas transformacji ma inne uformowanie włosów przy początku ogona niż po. EG RR Błąd, Rarity bez zapinki we włosach.png|Rarity bez zapinki we włosach. Player Piano 00:59 – Gitara Rainbow Dash jest zielona, a po chwili jest już niebieska. 0:46 - Czerwonowłosa dziewczyna rozmawia w pustym korytarzu, w 0:52 jest już w tłumie, a w 0:55 '''jest już na końcu tłumu. A Case for the Bass '''01:02 – Pomalowana część oka Rarity przez jedną klatkę wychodzi po za jego zasięg. 01.00 - Gitara Applejack nie ma kilku części. EG RR Błąd oka Rarity..png|Kawałek oka Rarity wychodzi po za jego zasięg. Idealny dzień na zabawę *'01:01' – Applejack robi zeza. *'01:24' – Applejack oraz Pinkie robią zeza. *'01:25' – Applejack po raz kolejny robi zeza. *'00:38 '- Pinkie Pie nie ma ucha kucyka. EG Błąd, Applejack oraz Pinkie robią zeza..png|Pinkie oraz Applejack robią zeza. EG RR Błąd, Applejack ponownie robi zeza..png|Applejack znowu robi zeza. EG RR Pinkie bez uszu kucyka..png|Pie Pie bez uszu kucyka. Ogon w Ruch. *'00.05 - '''Gitara Rainbow jest zielona, a po chwili niebieska. Life is a Runway. * '''00:30' – Rarity ma spinke w włosach po prawej stronie natomiast kiedy wychodzi z butiku ma spinke po lewej stronie a pod koniec piosenki znowu ją ma po prawej stronie. Mogę zmienić się * 01:17 - Widać obrazy z Sunset Shimmer te które było widać w 1 filmie z Equestria Girls w gabinecie Celesti a w klipie promocyjnym są na korytarzu. Kategoria:Inne